As described in copending application Ser. No. 10/732,922 filed 10 Dec. 2003, an antenna assembly for mounting upon a wall of a vehicle body has a metallic base plate with a face adapted to be juxtaposed with the vehicle wall. A plastic housing encloses antenna elements mounted on the base plate. A seal between the plate-shaped portion and the wall seals the base plate relative to an interior of the vehicle body. A threaded mounting pin extends downward from the metallic base plate.
Here a cable extends through the base plate to the antenna elements, where it is normally soldered to traces of a circuit board. The circuit board in turn is formed with a plurality of holes matching threaded holes in the base plate so this circuit board can be secured in place by screws. Such mounting is fairly complex and requires quite a few parts. It therefore considerably elevates the cost of this mass-production item.
What is more the complex prior-art assembly often requires two people for installation. One must hold it in place atop the vehicle with its threaded mounting pin projecting down through the roof, while the other fits a washer and nut on this pin to secure it in place. This type of assembly further raises the installation costs for the device.
In the known devices an excessive pull on the cables extending from the circuit board down through the base plate can create problems. Since the cables are normally soldered directly to traces on the board, too much tension can rip them loose and even pull the traces off the board, ruining it beyond repair.